Klaine: The Early Years
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: AU: Blaine and Kurt meet in elementary school. Warnings (sorta): Bullying, bad words, implied violence, stages of grief...


**AN: oh hello there! Just poppin' in to say that i'm back! yayayayay! So here's a new fic and i'm gonna work on the next chapter of Fingertips to Forever next!**

**Disclaimer for all chapters: i dont own glee, the characters, or any songs/products references. This is just my sad attempt at kiddie!klaine**

* * *

Blaine skipped through the hallway of the school. He saw a boy struggling with some books. He ran up to him, unsharpened pencil in hand. He slapped the books to the ground, pointed the pencil at the boy, and yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The boy didn't move or make a noise for a while. Slowly, his eyes filled with tears and he started to whimper and cry. Blaine reacted instantly. He bent down and picked up the books. He was surprised to see that they were The Chronicles of Narnia books. "No! Don't cry, I was just playing Harry Potter. That was a spell that makes things fly out of your hand. See?" Blaine held out the pencil, "This is my wand."

The other boy just looked at him. His eyes red and wet from crying, his face blotchy and sunken. Blaine put the pencil in his pocket and held his hand out; he was very polite for a five year old. "I'm Blaine Michael Anderson. What's your name? Are you new?"

The other boy just stared at it. He took his things from Blaine. His face changed from sad to angry, and with a huff, he was storming down the hall. Blaine watched him go, confusedly. This new boy was strange.

oooOOOooo

Kurt was perfectly content to read his book during recess. He didn't want to swing because there was no one to push him, he didn't want to play catch with the other boys, and the monkey bars looked like a screaming metal death trap. So he perched himself on the edge of the sandbox and delved into the adventures of the Pevensie children with the gallant lion, Aslan. He was so engrossed, he hardly noticed a curly haired kid walk up to him.

"Hello again!" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt jumped and fell back into the sandbox. Blaine acted quickly, grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him back up. "Wow, I didn't mean to scare ya."

Kurt glared at him. He picked his book up from where it had dropped in the sand and inspected it for damage. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

"So ya do talk, new kid. That's good to know."

"My name is Kurt and I'm not new. I'm just quiet." Kurt snipped. This Blaine kid was really getting on his nerves.

"My mommy used to always say that 'being shy is a waste of time'." Blaine shrugged. "Guess she lucked out that me and my big brother are so outgoing."

"How old are you? You talk like my parents."

"I'm five, but my big brother is fourteen, so I guess I'm just around grown-ups a lot. How old are you?"

"I'm six, thank you very much." Kurt turned up his nose.

"Well, Kurt the six year old? Wanna swing?"

Kurt looked down at his shoes. "I never have. I don't know how."

"What? How is that possible?" Blaine's jaw dropped. "Here, come on, I'll teach ya." He held out his hand for Kurt to take. Once he did, he dragged the older boy to the swing set. "Now, my mommy used to always say that 'everyone knows everything. We just need the right people to bring it out of us. So I'm gonna bring out the swing set smarts in you."

Blaine showed Kurt how to sit on the swing and how to move his legs. He then stood behind him and gave Kurt a little push. Eventually Kurt was swinging high and fast. Blaine sat on the swing next to him and pumped his legs twice as much to catch up. "You're right," Kurt yelled in the wind, "this is fun!"

They stayed on the swings until the bell rang. "Later Kurt, I gotta go back to kindergarten now." Blaine was about to run off when Kurt stopped him.

"Wait, do you wanna come over my house after school and play? I got a new tea set."

"Oh, I'm not allowed to do stuff after school." Blaine bit his lip, "but you should bring toys to school tomorrow for recess. We can play here!"

"Sure, ok." Kurt watched Blaine run off towards the door on the other side of the playground. He walked back to his own classroom slowly. He mentally went through which toys he was ok with bringing to recess the next day. The rest of the day, Kurt was smiling. Three months into the school year and he made his first friend ever.


End file.
